


Bring Me Back

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Derek. Scott's here too. Now that we've got that all cleared up we need your help, see there's hunters in town, and Jackson's turned into a giant lizard thing who doesn't like water, but Jackson does, just the lizard doesn't, and Allison dumped Scott and there's like half a dozen Alpha werewolves running around torn between killing us and making us one of them and tonight your Uncle was brought back to life and...'</p><p>Derek growled and remembered why he had left Beacon Hills. It was called Beacon for a reason; ever since his family moved there trouble came to the beacon. Derek had never encountered a place where there was so much supernatural shit going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation that Ava had with somebody else publically on tumblr. This is set roughly eighteen months after the end of season one where Derek hasn't hung around instead making his way back to New York to his friends and old life and left Scott and his friends alone.

Derek threw his head back and laughed as Frankie peered down at her boyfriend lying in a heap on the floor. She rested her hand on the stool he had been sitting on and watched him climb back to his feet, brushing his pants off as he did. 'Gonna' tell me how many more girls you're attracted to in here?' She asked tilting her head to the side. 

Sam, her boyfriend, just glared and got back on his stool as she turned on Derek. 'And you, fucker, don't even with your teeth and your smile and your fucking beard. You don't deserve it.' She waved her hand around his general vicinity.

'Don't deserve what?' Derek asked calming down. 

'Any of it, your face, your body, your anything. Right.' She snapped pushing his chest. Derek didn't budge, just sat there, smiling at her. They had been friends, him and Frankie, ever since he and Laura moved into the apartment across from her grandma. Around the same time the thugs who used to harass Mrs Mills stopped, and Frankie put the figures together, knocking on their door boldly to thank them. They had hit it off big style. They even tried dating, but they got as far as Derek taking his pants off before they burst into fits of giggles and realised that they made better friends than lovers. When Derek returned without Laura he had wept openly on her shoulder.

'I don't deserve you.' Derek said. Sam grunted at him. Sam was one of Derek's betas, and a damn good wolf. Between him and Frankie, they kept Derek on the straight and narrow, talked about the best people for Derek to turn to make sure he was secure and safe. Frankie had declined the bite from Laura, when they did date successfully, so Derek knew she would never take it from him. 

'We don't deserve her.' Sam muttered low enough that only Derek could hear. Derek snorted into his drink and sighed, rolling his eyes. Another beer was set in front of him and Derek looked questioningly at the barman. 

'Complements of the ladies at the end of the bar.' He said nodding to a blond and a redhead sipping cocktails through straws. They were older, probably in their mid-thirties, and they were smiling at him like he was beneath their Christmas tree.

'No.' Frankie hissed. 'Derek, no, that blond is married, there's a white band on her finger where a ring should be.' 

Derek sighed, Frankie had faults, but her biggest one was being a cock block. 

'She's divorced, they both are. This is their joint divorce party.' Sam said catching a handful of peanuts. Before he was a werewolf Sam was allergic, but the bite had cured him and it had quickly become his favourite food. 

'Shut your mouth idiot.' Frankie turned on him.

'As much as I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you two, my cock doesn't give a damn and right now, I'm going with what he says. I'll see you two kids in the morning. Sam, make sure Natasha doesn't sit in the library all night and watch Teddy doesn't lose his temper over there. Our pack's in your hands.' Derek squeezed his shoulder as he passed them, taking his drink to where the two women were smiling at him expectantly. 'Ladies,' He greeted them swinging a leg over the stool between them. 'I hope this seat isn't taken.'

 

Scott panted and fumbled in his coat pocket for his phone. He couldn't find it, he couldn't find it anywhere. Using a tree beside him to anchor himself, he swung in a wide circle and looked back over the path he'd come. He listened carefully until he was sure nothing was following him. His progress back was slow, and he called past the Stilinski house. The Sheriff was at work but Stiles's bedroom lamp was glowing, and Scott could hear him tapping at his computer. He hopped easily into the tree, and then scouted across onto the roof, sliding down to tap the window. 

Inside Stiles jumped and flailed, falling off his chair. He appeared with a scowl, and Scott laughed to himself as Stiles let him in. 'What's going on?' Stiles asked swinging on his chair. 'You bailed from Lydia's party early.'

'I, I think we were drugged. I woke up in the old Hale house with Lydia above me and Peter Hale walking around like he owned the place. I just ran.'

'No shit!' Stiles said pushing away from his desk. 'Peter Hale's alive?'

'And kicking.' Scott shrugged. 'And it was me who brought him back.'

'I told you weeks ago you should have called Derek.' Stiles said bitterly. 

'I told you we don't need him.' Scott argued. 

'Dude, Jackson's a lizard, there's a pack of Alpha's running around that killed your girlfriends mom, and a guy who's been dead for over a year has just been resurrected!' Stiles cried ticking everything off on his fingers. 'We could do with someone on our side.'

'We're fine.' Scott said stubbornly. 

'There's two of us, dude, two. Allison dumped you; her Grandpa kills omegas, which, by the way, you are, and our backs against a wall here. We need help, dude, we do.' Stiles said. Scott shook his head. 

'No, we're, we're fine. We'll get through this.' Scott said with determination.

'We won’t. Please, Scott, please do it, for me?' Stiles begged. 

'Fuck.' Scott said. Stiles smiled slightly as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled to Derek's number. 

'I'll put it on speaker phone, dude, this is like, our first conference call.' Stiles grinned holding out for a fist bump. 

'Shut up Stiles.' Scott muttered. 

 

'What's that noise?' Miranda asked lifting her mouth from Derek's left nipple and looking around the room. He squeezed her ass at Tricia clenched around his cock.

'Ignore it.' Derek muttered to them. Who the hell could be ringing at this time of the night? Surely even Frankie wouldn't be that much of a bitch. 

'I like it.' Tricia said, and it took Derek a second to realise she was referring to the song, not the cell ringing. He tried to grab Miranda as she twisted away from him to grab the phone but Tricia did a little hip twist thing that had his eyes rolling back in his head and his heels digging into the mattress. 

'Hello?' Miranda said her voice all breathless. Derek glared at her but she seemed unconcerned as she fingered her nipple and swayed her hips back to the bed. 'I'm his secretary.' She giggled into the handset and Derek reached to snatch it from her. 

'What?' He growled, hearing two thumping heartbeats. 'Frankie if this is your idea of a joke I swear I'll rip your throat out...'

'With your teeth, yeah, yeah, Sour wolf I've heard them all before.' A familiarly irritating voice said.

'Stiles.' Derek snarled, biting his lip when Miranda seemed to forget the cell phone and started playing with his balls. 

'Derek. Scott's here too. Now that we've got that all cleared up we need your help, see there's hunters in town, and Jackson's turned into a giant lizard thing who doesn't like water, but Jackson does, just the lizard doesn't, and Allison dumped Scott and there's like half a dozen Alpha werewolves running around torn between killing us and making us one of them and tonight your Uncle was brought back to life and...'

Derek growled and remembered why he had left Beacon Hills. It was called Beacon for a reason; ever since his family moved there trouble came to the beacon. Derek had never encountered a place where there was so much supernatural shit going down. 

'Stiles.' Derek interrupted. Miranda moaned as she rubbed her pelvis against Tricia's leg.

'Yeah,' Stiles said taking a breath. 

'Shut up.' Derek snapped. Tricia was kissing Miranda now, and Derek couldn't believe that these two fucking losers were interrupting the best sex he'd had in his life. 

'Baby, stop talking on the phone and play with us...' Tricia pouted at him, running her fingernails down his chest. Derek bit his lip and watched their progress.

'Look I have to go, I'll call you later.' Derek said.

'When later?' Scott asked impatiently. 

'As in not two am later.' Derek killed the call, tossed his phone onto the floor and flipped so Tricia was beneath him. She squealed and kicked her ankles in delight as Derek slid back inside her.

 

'Dick.' Scott grumbled glaring at the phone in Stiles's hand. 'I can't believe him, like, this is a matter of life and death and he's what, fucking around.' 

'Yeah,' Stiles said quietly looking down at his hands. 

'You okay man?' Scott asked with a frown. 

'I'm just really beat tired. I could do with some sleep.' Stiles admitted.

'I'll go home then. Um, you sleep and I'll come over tomorrow and we'll, you're right, we need to talk to someone else and Derek...' Scott trailed off shuffling his feet.

'He hopefully won’t be busy.' Stiles tried to joke, but it sounded more like a statement.

'Yeah,' Scott said. He stuck his thumb up at the window and backed towards it. 'I'll see ya buddy.' Scott said sliding out. Stiles watched him go then went to his bed, pulling the duvet back he slid in and curled up in a ball. Talking to Derek for that brief period of time had brought back so many memories, his crush, his stupid childish crush, and all the fantasies he had built up. It was unrealistic, and unfair, Stiles realised, to imagine Derek hiding in a hole somewhere scowling at life as it passed him by. Stiles didn't know when he fell asleep, but it was sometime around daybreak creeping into his room.

 

Derek hated Beacon Hills, and it was the last place he wanted to be as he pulled the rental van into the hotel parking lot. Around him his pack gathered their bags while he checked them in, collecting keys and distributing them. He wanted to go upstairs and just slump on his bed, but he needed to find Scott and figure out what the hell was happening. He had desperately wanted to ignore Scott's plea to come back and help but his heart wouldn't let him. 

'Softie.' Frankie said falling into step beside him as he walked towards the coffee shop he'd agreed to meet them at. Natasha and Sam were behind them and Derek knew Teddy wouldn't be far behind. 

'Am not.' Derek argued.

'Are so.' She returned. Derek smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him for a second. They entered the coffee shop like that, Derek's arm draped around Frankie. She was a comforting presence at his side, and he longed to bury his face against her, against them all, but he had business to attend to first. 

Scott and Stiles were sitting at a booth in the corner and Derek rolled his eyes. 'What do you two want?' Sam asked leaning forward. Frankie ordered a skinny latte and Derek decided on a black coffee. Derek left them to it and led Frankie to the booth. Scott was sitting opposite Stiles, so Derek slid in opposite Scott, beside Stiles. He heard Stiles's sharp intake of breath but filed it away to examine later. He remembered Stiles had a crush on him on the plane journey home, and he wondered if he still felt the same way now. 

'You must be Scott.' Frankie said turning a winning smile on Scott. Her black hair was tipped with purple and she wore a matching diamond on her nose. Scott openly stared at her. 

'Yeah,' he answered. 

'And you're Stiles.' She said. Stiles shrugged at her. Derek turned a frown on him but Stiles was more interested in stirring the sweet concoction in his cup. 

'This is Frankie.' Derek said nodding at the woman across from him. 'And this is my pack, Sam, Natasha, Teddy, the baby.' 

'I'm not the baby.' Teddy muttered shoving in beside Derek. Sam squeezed in beside Frankie and they manoeuvred until she was on his lap while Natasha pulled a stood to the end of the table and sat down, distributing the cups off a tray she carried. 

'Nice to meet you guys.' Scott said shifting and kicking Stiles. 

'Yeah,' Stiles agreed barely looking at them. Derek reached an arm out along the back of Stiles's seat and ran the other along Teddy's. 

'So tell me what's been happening in good old Beacon Hills?' Derek suggested. Scott took a deep breath and looked at Stiles.

'Well...' he started. 

 

'Thought I'd find you here.' Derek said to Peter as he stepped into the old living room. The place was falling down around them. 

'I have nowhere else to go.' Peter said. Derek stared at him. 'I'm weak.' Peter admitted, 'are you going to kill me again?'

'No.' Derek said sitting opposite Peter. 'I might even help you.'

Peter snorted. 'I needed your blood, the blood of an alpha from my family. Scott's blood resurrected me, sure, but I'm weak without my family, my pack.'

'Should have thought of that before you killed Laura.' Derek said not unkindly. He was just frank.

'I was trapped, in my mind, I couldn't...I was stuck somewhere, I, I see her face every day, it haunts me, and I regret killing her.' Peter admitted. He wasn’t lying, wasn't manipulating, he was sharing his pain. Derek's family used to share so much.

'If I help you, you become part of my pack; we go away from here, because it's not good for us. We go away and we get on with our lives, and you give me your word I can trust you.' Derek said. 

'I've lived here all my life.' Peter's voice was soft, sad. 

'I know.' Derek said. 

'I think it's time for a change.' Peter said looking up at Derek. 'I think it's time the Hales took back what was rightfully theirs.'

'Perhaps you’re right.' Derek said looking around. There were some good memories here. He hadn't realised he said the last part out loud until Peter answered him.

'Let's make some son.' Peter said clapping Derek on the back.

 

Stiles watched as Derek and Peter slid clawed fingers into Jackson's guts. Lydia screamed and Allison covered her mouth. Frankie shivered but nodded, apparently she'd found the way to 'fix' Jackson of his condition. 

Jackson fell, and for a moment Stiles believed he was dead, but his body arched off the ground, and he shifted, fangs elongating. Derek wrapped his arms around Frankie and kissed the top of her head. 

'Best researcher ever.' He told her as Lydia gathered Jackson in her arms. Scott shifted uncomfortably beside him and Stiles looked away, watching the body of Gerard Argent ooze black blood under Natasha's watchful eye. He looked around; they were surrounded by Derek's pack, the New Yorkers who were so hip and cool, who worked together, worked as a team. They were here helping and Stiles knew he should be grateful, but all he felt was resentment. This was his place, this was their problem to fix, yet these outsiders, these friends of Derek's were doing it. 

And Frankie, how Stiles loathed Frankie. She was always there, always with Derek, and Derek worshipped her. Stiles didn't see what was so great about her, why she was so perfect. 

There was a clapping behind them, and Deucallion was behind them, looking ever the smug bastard. 'Oh this place reeks of jealousy, and love and fidelity and infidelity, and so much envy that I'm almost bowled over by it.'

Kali padded beside him, her dark eyes sparkling at them. 'You killed our little Kanima and made a stupid werewolf.' She pouted. Stiles shifted uncomfortably. 

'Where one or two as it happens, goes, the rest follow.' Derek said. Stiles looked between them but didn't say anything. He found it best lately to keep his mouth shut these days. 

'Our next problem.' Peter said nudging Derek's shoulder. Derek smiled at him and removed his arm from Frankie's shoulders. 

'You tell us what you want from us, and I'll see if we can do it.' Derek suggested.

'I want the boy.' Deucallion said nodding at Jackson.

'Well you can't have him, I’m a possessive Alpha.' Derek said. 'Jackson's in my pack now, and so is his girlfriend.' 

'I'll settle for Scott.' Deucallion said.

'Well he doesn't want to join my pack so he's free to do what he pleases.' Derek said putting his hands in his pockets. 

'But leave his mom to me.' Peter smirked. Derek tried to hide a snort but he failed. Miserably. 

'And his little friend?' Kali licked her lips and looked at Stiles.

'He's never asked to be in my pack either so...' Derek shrugged a shoulder. 

'So it’s Scott, Stiles and the Argent girl.' Deucallion smirked.

'You leave my daughter alone.' Chris hissed. Stiles's eyes drifted towards Derek, only to find himself pinned with Derek's stare. He was trying to tell Stiles something, but Stiles really didn't get it.

'I'll take these two then.' Deucallion said wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulder and guiding them outside. 'Come along little one.' Stiles wasn’t sure if he was referring to Kali or him, but Stiles followed anyway. 

 

Stiles rolled onto his back when he heard the front door knock. His father opened it and Stiles only caught bits of the conversation before there was a knock on his bedroom door. 'Come in.' He called.

Derek Hale stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Stiles sat up in bed and ran a hand over his head, tugging at the neck of the ratty t-shirt he wore. 'Hey.' 

'Hey.' Derek said putting his hands into his pockets. 

'Take a seat.' Stiles gestured sitting straight and crossing his legs. 'What can I do for you?'

'I'm here to ask if you're sure about joining the other pack, I mean, just because Scott won’t join me it doesn't mean you have to join his pack, or any pack for that matter.' Derek said leaning back in the chair. He was wearing a dark blue v neck t-shirt, showing off delicious collarbones. He looked good, happy, relaxed. The last time he'd been in Stiles's room he was tense, uptight, and murderous. Clearly his pack relaxed him. 

'Scott has no choice, you made sure of that.' Stiles bit out.

'Do you really believe that, Stiles, because your heartbeat tells me you don’t? Scott is welcome in my pack anytime he wants, and even if he doesn't, he's very welcome to hang out with me and my pack. I won't ever turn him or you away.' Derek said rocking back on the chair and lacing his fingers over his belly.

'I hear your sticking around here.' Stiles said. 

'I'm going to give it another shot. Teddy likes this boy Isaac in your school, and would you believe that Deaton's Natasha's uncle, on her mother’s side. I didn't know.' Derek said with a smile. 

'What about Frankie?' Stiles tried to keep the bitter tone out of his voice, but it didn't work, Derek still sent him a sharp look.

'Frankie's my best friend. She won’t let me stay here alone because last time I was here I came home...well...' Derek trailed off, studying his linked fingers. 

'So why are you here?' Stiles wondered. If Derek was so happy with all his friends and his life why was he sitting in Stiles's room?

'I want you to talk to Scott. When he sees me he sees the first few days of his change, he see's pain and confusion and he attributes that more to me than Peter would you believe, almost like he blames me for what happened in the first place.' Derek said. 'I want you to talk to him, tell him that I would love to have him as a friend, but now that the Hales are back in town, he's welcome, as an omega to be wherever he wants to be.' 

'You're here for Scott?' Stiles muttered looking down at his lap. He had hoped, a little tiny bit that Derek returned his feelings, that Derek thought that maybe Stiles would be an asset too, but Derek clearly didn't need him. He had Frankie and Natasha for research, he had Sam and Teddy, and probably Jackson for muscle and they were all friends. He had his uncle like Stiles had his father, and from memory that first night Stiles called Derek, he had all the girls he needed. 

'Yes. Scott's a werewolf. The pack of Alphas, they're leaving town and they won’t be back. They've promised not to take Scott or you against your will, which means neither of you, will be leaving. Most werewolves would find a pack a threat; I don't want Scott to feel threatened, so yes, I'm here for Scott.' Derek stood. 'You'll talk to him?' He asked softly. 

Stiles nodded. 

'Good.' Derek said stepping towards the door. Stiles stood, it was only polite to see the guy out, but Derek turned almost bumping into him. 

This is the closest you'll ever get, his mind helpfully supplied but Stiles bit his lip when Derek hooked a finger underneath his chin. 'And Stiles,' he whispered, 'I'll pick you up at eight on Friday, is Chinese okay?'

Stiles nodded his head dumbly. Derek leaned closer and brushed his lips against Stiles's, pulling away before Stiles even realised what was happening. 'I'll see you then.' He winked and disappeared out the door.


End file.
